WHAT HAPPENS NEXT
(WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS A FANFIC THAT TAKES PLACE RIGHT AROUND THE TIME ALLI RETURNS. IT'S ABOUT DREW TORRES AND THE NEW GIRL KIMBERLEE DAWSON) CHAPTER ONE "WHEN LOVE TAKES OVER, PART ONE" THERE IT WAS. THE SCHOOL THAT I WAS BOUND TO FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, WOW THAT SEEMS LIKE A LONG TIME WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT. WELL ANYWAY MY NAMED IS KIMBERLEE ANNA DAWSON, MY PARENTS MOVED ME HERE SO I COULD AVOID MAKING THEM GO BANKRUPT. OF COURSE YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT'S A RICH GIRL LIKE ME DOING IN TORONTO GOING TO A SCHOOL LIKE THIS, IT'S SIMPLE REALLY 1. I DON'T LIKE ALL-GIRL SCHOOLS AND 2. I CAN HAVE SOME REAL FRIENDS AT THIS SCHOOL, OH WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. "Welcome to Degrassi..." a girl began, she had strawberry blonde hair, and it was loosely curled, it looked nice. "I'm Holly J. Sinclair, Degrassi's Vice Student Body President, and you must be Kimberlee Dawson" Holly J."You can just call me Kim" I said quickly, I never liked the full name thing. "Um sure no probably I hate my full name too...so let's go inside" Holly J. said as we made our way up the steps. "So what grade are you in?" Holly J. asked me to break the silence. "Oh um...10th" I shotback. "Okay...you're going to love it at Degrassi" Holly J. went on and on. "I heard it was just a school with a lot of drama" I said. "That's true, but you have to pay close attention to the people around here. Some are sneaky, some are just evil" Holly J. finished, as she handed me my schedule. "Okay that girl right there, that's Clare she has the same classes as you she'll get you where you need to be" Holly J. said as she left. I made my way over to Clare, who was with a emo-looking guy and a baby face guy, who I found somewhat cute. "Hi um you must be Clare" I said. "Yes I am, how can I help you?" Clare asked me. "Well first you could start by telling me where my classes are" I said handing her the slip of paper, she grabbed it and nodded "You have the same classes as me, I'll get you there" Clare said. "Oh! crap I almost forgot I'm Kim" I managed to get out. "Well hello Kim...I'm Eli" Eli said. "And I'm Adam" Adam shot out. "It's nice to meet all of you" I said. Just then Clare screamed to the top of her lungs because some girl had just made her way over, "Alli!" was all I could hear. "Hi Clare...I'm so glad to be back here...I'm only visiting though" Alli said. Alli then looked me over, "Hi...?" she started but couldn't finish, "Kim...i'm new" I said. "Oh well welcome to Degrassi, just be sure to watch your back." Just then some cute guy, that looked like a jock walked by, "Like him" Alli whispered. "So I take you two have dated before?" I said. "Yeah let's just keep it at that" Alli got out. There I was in the last period of the day, 7th period to be exact, this day was getting longer and longer, anyway, Mr. Young was assigning partners for our school project. "Clare if we don't get picked as partners promise me you'll help me" I said. "Sure" Clare said with a smile, I don't think anything could make this girl cry. (NOTE TO SELF: I LATER FOUND OUT CLARE'S PARENTS ARE DIVORCED) Mr. Young was getting down to me, and all of a sudden the guy Alli was talking about made his way into the class, "Mr. Torres, you're late!" Mr. Young said. "I know it won't happen again" Drew said. "I know it won't that's because you will have a partner like Ms. Dawson" Mr. Young said, pointing to me. "Just great!" I said to myself. I get partnered with the jerk, jock, and late guy all in one, this should be fun...as if! CHAPTER TWO: WHEN LOVE TAKES OVER, PART TWO THERE WE WERE ME AND DREW TORRES. WE HAD TO GO TO HIS HOUSE TO STUDY, WHAT A JERK THE LEAST HE COULD'VE DONE WAS WALK DOWN THE STREET TO MY HOUSE. ANYWAY FOR NOW WE MIGHT AS WELL TRY TO GET SOME WORK DONE. "So why did you move?" Drew asked me, which broke the silence. "Um...I think we're supposed to working not worrying about what's going on with me" I said. "Oh come on! We might as well have some conversation, you're all miss mysterious" Drew said. "I'm only mysterious because I have no one to reveal anything to" I said. "Well look at this it says reveal one secret to your partner" Drew said, (NOTE TO SELF: THE PAPER REALLY SAID THAT. AND NEVER REVEAL ANYTHING). I stood up and looked at him, "You first" I said. "Fine" he gave in, "I've had a blow job inside the school" Drew managed to get out. This made me cough a little, "Oh!" I said. "Your turn" Drew said. "I hate you!" I said. "Oh come on Kim, I already knew that, I real secret, just as spectacular as mine" Drew said. "Um I should go!" I said opening the door, but Drew grabbed my waist and slammed the door (FLASHBACKS) "Roger get off!" I shouted, and Drew jolted back. "Roger?" Drew looked confused. "I gotta go" I said leaving as quickly as possible. Drew grabbed my arm, "I didn't know" he said with his cute face that he always makes. "It's okay" I let out. "Come here" Drew said as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight, my tears filled up his shirt. CHAPTER THREE: KEEP YOUR HEAD UP, PART ONE ANOTHER DAY AT DEGRASSI. AT LEAST I WAS PREPARED FOR THIS ONE. DREW HAD BEEN SO CARING YESTERDAY, HE ACTUALLY CARED ABOUT ME. I WONDER HOW LONG THAT'S GOING TO LAST. I was walking in the hall with Clare by my side she was hugging on Eli, even though the rules were strict. Adam was on the other side of me, "So...how was your day with my brother?" Adam asked me. "Actually it was great...your brother was nice" I let out. This made Clare and Eli turn to me, "Wait Drew Torres was actually nice to you?" Eli let out. I couldn't help but laugh a little. "He was he helped me with a situation" I said looking at all of them. Then Drew was coming down the hall he was with his football buddies. I knew that this is the part where he forgets what happened last night. "Kim. Hi" Drew said. "Um...Hi" I let out, amazed that he actually spoke to me. "You wanna come, me, the guys, and some cheerleaders are going to get coffee?" Drew asked me. "Sure" I said. Drew made his way over to our table in the corner, "Here's your coffee" Drew said. "Thanks" I let out. "So..." I started. "We don't have to talk about last night" Drew managed to blurt out. "Thanks...all I wanted to say was that you were amazing, I thought you were just some jock that got girl's all worked up, slept with them, and then pushed them aside" I said. "Well I couldn't help but losing that guy that I once was, but I have to change, I have" Drew said. "You're talking about for Alli, aren't you?" I had to ask. "Yeah I did something to her that made her breakup with me" Drew said. I took my hand and started to rub his gently to calm him down. He then placed his other hand on mine. "You're a very amazing girl" Drew let out. This made me want to leave, because I knew that if I started to actually fall for Drew, this could lead to drama. After we were done, Drew walked me home, since he was only a few houses down, "Well here we are" Drew said. "Yep...so this is the part where you..." I couldn't finish my sentence because in a matter of second Drew's lips were on mine, he was holding me tight. I pushed him off, "Drew what are you doing?" I asked. "I'm sorry I should go" Drew said. I grabbed his arm, "Now try it again" I said, and I kissed him, we were kissing, locked like that I felt Drew was the only person I cared about. But then something swept across my mind what if everyone knew that I went with Drew. CHAPTER FOUR: KEEP YOUR HEAD UP, PART TWO HI IT'S ME AGAIN...JUST WANTED TO SAY DREW AND ME STOOD THERE KISSING, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO...JUST THEN IT WAS ANOTHER DAY AT DEGRASSI. THE DAY I MET BIANCA DESOUSA. There I was handing out papers, Chantay wanted me to advertise some blog she had created in a proxy server or something like that. "Here you are" I said handing out another pamphlet. Then the girl dropped hers, "Crap!" she said. "It's okay! I got it!" I said bending over to pick it up. "Here you go!" I handed her the paper. "Thanks...you're that new girl Kim right?" she said. "Yep that's me!" I let out. "You're also the girl that everyone's talking about" the girl said. "What?" I asked her. "Look I'm Bianca...and I'm just the messenger...see that guy over there?" Bianca said as she pointed to someone who she calls Fitz. (NOTE TO SELF: REGRET GOING OVER THERE). "Thanks for telling me I think" I said as I leapt up and made my way over to him. "Do you have something to say to me?" I asked. He then threw down his soda can, "Yeah I do, when are you going to come to my bed?" Fitz said. "Jerk" I said walking off, but just then he placed his hands on my butt, he pulled me by the hair, "Look instead of dating the brother of the freak, why don't you mess around with me" Fitz said as he thrust himself over me. "Back off Fitz" Drew said as he pulled me free. "Back off Torres, or do I have to kick your ass again?" Fitz said. Drew stepped forward, "You got lucky...this time I'll be fighting just to fight!" Drew said, I grabbed his arm, and he looked at me, "Please" I whispered. He then grabbed my arm and led me over to the lockers. "You okay?" Drew asked me. "Yes I'm fine! I'm not a little girl" I said. "Yeah I know but no one's going to mess with my girlfriend" Drew said, as he kissed me hard, in front of everyone...Clare, Eli, Adam, Fitz, Bianca, Chantay, Holly J., Sav, Jenna, K.C., Anya, the whole school, including the visiting Alli. "I love you Drew" I quickly let out. "And I love you" Drew said back as we stayed there in the middle of the hall kissing. (NOTE TO SELF: I HAD TO MAKE SURE I KNEW DREW FOR 4 WEEKS TO SAY I LOVED HIM). CONCLUSION THAT WAS MY 10TH GRADE YEAR AT DEGRASSI. IT WAS BUILT AROUND DRAMA WITH ALLI AFTER ME AND DREW WERE A THING. DREW THEN GOT HIGH AND BECAME A TOTAL JERK. THEN IN MY 11TH GRADE YEAR I COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AND I BROKE UP WITH HIM. THEN HE GRADUATED AND BECAME A WORKER AT THE DOT. WE TALKED BECAUSE WE WERE FRIENDS. THEN I CAME TO CHICAGO ON MY 12TH GRADE YEAR...THAT'S WHY I JUST PRESENTED THIS TO YOU ALL. Yep, that was the conversation I had with my now class mates at Gardener High. "So...that was interesting Ms. Dawson, but can you tell me something?...What became of Drew, weren't you two supposed to be together forever?" My teacher, Mrs. Townes asked. "Well that's something that I was about to tell you because...you'll never guess WHAT HAPPENS NEXT" I said to her, thinking about all the great times I had at Degrassi and soon to have with my boyfriend...hey! I almost revealed it, let's just say it's someone I had liked all along.